April Fool!
by MugenNoEien
Summary: A certain brunette planned to scare a certain fire caster on April Fool. What happened when her plan was backfired? Leaving him with a...trouble? Having a revenge, sweet isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi you all! This is my third story! First of all...I would like to apologies for the lateness of my current fic 'Something to Talk About'. I know I'm wailing too much...I've been very (make that SUPER)busy lately...I have schools to attend and my Nii-san is cracking a new program...**

** I just got my laptop fixed 2 days ago...(I had to do it by myself since my Nii-san is too stubborn to do it)**

**I'm catching cold right now...(Lying in bed while typing)**

**I would like to thank all the readers who reviewed my other story. I promise I will upload the 11th chapter this Sunday. This is sort of a continuation of 'Valentine Oh Valentine'. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS!!!**

_Squeak. Squeak_

Irritating sound.

_Squeak. Squeak_

Keeps squeaking? Now that's a creepy thought that you only seen in one of those scary movies, the part when we saw the appearance of the ghost…

_Squeak. Squeak_

_Squeak. Squeak_

No actually cause there's a 12-year-old brunette who's holding the marker, lying herself on the queen size bed and staring at the calendar.

'1st of April…

April Fools'

Face brighten, she finally got a nasty idea how to _cheer_ 'someone' tomorrow.

'Yes! This is the most perfect plan! Finally, he's going to pay for what he did to me last Valentine! Hmm…maybe I better bring Hotaru-chan with me! She'll love it of course!'

Note to you all…spending too much time with a blackmailer friend can really give you some of her evil ideas.

_Cough. Cough_

"Why am I feeling dizzy all of the sudden? Did I turn the air conditioner on again? Well, maybe just a slight cold…"

Literally…

'Put that aside. Firstly, think about your plan Mikan!'

* * *

"Hotaru-chan! Would you like to do something with me this lunch? I think you will get interest in it!" Mikan was trying to convince her best friend to witness the evil deed she's about to do. 

"If its money, count me in" came a monotone reply.

"I take that as a yes! Let the plan begin!

* * *

Natsume was sitting under his favorite Cherry Blossom tree, sky gazing. Its awkward for you not to watch him reading his manga, this is because all of his favorite books had mysteriously disappeared. 

He was pissed to find out he can't spent his free time doing his hobbies but settle out under the tree

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru was stalking their target…a certain blond boy with the name of…Ruka. 

"Ruka-kun, I would like you to follow me" said Hotaru in a cheery voice, and a small smile on her face.

Cheery voice?

…

Smile?

…

"-kun" suffix?

…

From HOTARU!?"

Okay, that's creepy. This make the blond boy face up with the one who greets him, whoever it is.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Imai-san?" he speaks…with a sweat drop.

Ruka had a bad feeling about this. There's now way the cold-ice-queen-who's-going-to-blackmailed-you Hotaru would ever call him that (although sometimes he wished for it).

"Okay, since you're too dense to notice, I guess there's no more Mistress nice girl. Come with me"

And…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Dropped an unconscious Ruka.

"Mikan, plan A, success" the raven-haired girl talked trough a mini communicator

* * *

"Are you girls sure about this? I mean, he will get mad at me for helping you in this" 

"Deal or no deal? I've got you're pretty picture while you're sleeping the other night"

"WHAT!?"

"Ssshhh! He might hear us. Don't worry Ruka-pyon, I already figure that one out, so don't worry"

"O..okay…but don't tell me I didn't warn you"

'_And how did you take my picture?'_

* * *

As he was enjoying the clear view from under the tree, Natsume spotted a squirrel with a small letter on his mouth. The squirrel dropped it right next to it before running away from the fire caster. 

'What's this?' he opens the letter and read it

_Natsume, I have something to say to you…meet me at here after school. It's something about Imai-san…_

_From Ruka_

* * *

"Hotaru, I think the plan is working because I can read it from his mind!" whispered Mikan loudly. 

"Just shut or he'll notice us…"

"I hope Natsume won't be mad…"

* * *

[After School 

Natsume Hyuuga didn't have the title of Black Cat for nothing you know. He know that the letter send it to hi was a fake one, maybe it is written by Ruka, but the poor blond boy was probably been threatened by a certain raven-haired girl.

Besides, if there's something that his best friend would like to tell him, he'll just meet him as casually.

And one more thing, he is not a consultant…

But why is he here again? Waiting right under the cherry blossomed tree?

Oh yeah…

That's because a girl with pig-tailed hair is having a set up for him. He's not stupid to not know that today is April fool. So he just waited for what in store for him.

_About 5 minutes later…_

The scene around him had change into old scenery, the ones you would find if you watch the Ring movie.

He was calm, since this is just an illusion Alice.

Behind him was an old abandoned well, similar to the well where Samara would come out before hunting you down. Then, a white figure appears to be floating from it with the most horrified look on its face.

It was a young girl, her hair falling messily over her shoulder. There's blood stain on her mouth.

"My revenge…" her voice sounded like a whisper, a hand almost touch the fire caster's shoulder but her action were stopped when he caught her off guard by jerking her hair, "Ha…ha, very funny. Pig-tailed girl"

Shocked by his ministration, the girl falls from her levitating state, right in front of him. "What! How did you know!!!???" so much for a sudden outburst…

"Baka, Ruka never meet me secretly just to talk about his trouble love-life" and somewhere near the bushes, someone sneeze. Natsume glance over the little ghost with a boring gaze, "so, this is what you planned for April fool? I kinda expect more from a baka like you"

The old-fashioned scenery around them changed into their normal appearance and the girl in front of him dropped her head. She pulled her wig to reveal a brunette hair. He lowered himself, eye level, to face her.

Her eyes sparked with mischief.

"Ha! Here's my…" a candy pulled out of her pocket and was about to be stuffed into the other's mouth until…

"Got cha"

In a flash, Natsume grabbed the candy before it reaches his mouth and put it into Mikan's instead, "…chance. Oops!"

"Don't try to prank me with the Gulliver Candy" he stated out.

…

With a sudden realization…

"Oh no!!! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!!! I ATE IT!!!" the little brunette girl scream and after that, trying desperately to spit the thing out of her mouth. Natsume Hyuuga took some interest in this and pulls her hair, in some sort of calming her down, which she did.

* * *

"I know she's too easy to be beaten off" speaking on whom, it was Hotaru who first commented about her obnoxious friend and this go notice by Ruka. "If you already knew that, why you follow her?" and her answer was "simple, I'm just curious" 

Ruka sweat dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I know you two were in there, Ruka" Natsume sent glare to a suspicious bush.

Sighing, Hotaru stood up, followed by a nervous Ruka. "Okay, you caught us. So what happened to you, Mikan".

"Ow…Hotaru…I swallowed it…" Mikan, helding tears in her eyes, plead over Hotaru like a little kid…wait, she is!

Both three of them watch in an awe when they watch Mikan's body began to…shrunk. She looks at them before realizing that her cloths almost out-grown her.

"Hey guys, how come you seem a bit to tall?" she speak in a child-like voice, it's not like she didn't have them in her current 12 year-old but a bit childish.

And suddenly…

As if the world had turned into a fluff of fluff puff…

Mikan, in her 12-year-old, changed into a 5-year-old…

PERMANENTLY!!!

* * *

**Author's Note: A cliff hanger ...I've been waiting to do that. This is a three shot story. I think I will write the others tonight. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there's any mistakes. Please, RXR. Your reviews encourages me to write:)  
**


	2. Announcement

**Hello to my dear readers, this is Agate currently speaking. If you're wondering who the heck I am, you can found out more from the writer's profile page. Anyhow, I'm the co-writer of some stories written by 'Ai-chan13'.**

**With me here, I want to inform to you that most stories written in this account (the on-going ones) will be update ASAP. The original creator of them, Ai, is not available at the moment (or more likely throughout the months she left her stories hanging in hiatus)**

**I was given the job to write the continuation for each incomplete series…but there's one tiny-big problem, I need someone to discuss the plot of stories. It's kind of troublesome that Ai only left me the RAW plotline without further explanation…**

**Ai left a message in my inbox:**

"_To all people who read our stories, I'm so sorry (again) for missing after sooooo long. I just got accepted into the university and have no time to do anything (even net surfing…which I love the most) with this in note; I will officially declare myself on HIATUS and let Agate do the rest of my stories. It shall be the time for a new reign to begin! Mwahahaha *got hit by angry person* okay, I have to go now. Thank you all for your support. I hope you will do the same for my assistant too ok. Her stories might be a little dark but I can assure you that that's just the way she is. So, ciao!~"_

**You read what she said, so…I hope I can be good in writing. [bows]**

**P/s: This chapter will be re-post after I finish typing the whole thing up, so no worries okay ******


End file.
